


Running with the Wolves

by WhoKilledBambi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Motorcycle Gang, Summer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKilledBambi/pseuds/WhoKilledBambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awful prom, Clarke is ready to move on and enjoy her summer with the help of her friends. Returning to her father's favourite summer vacation spot after avoiding it for so long, Clarke finds that the town of Ocean Side has really changed over the course of three years. Clarke finds the change welcoming, certainly when she meets a charming brunette with a black motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beach House

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. I don't really have many notes at the moment, but I hope you enjoy, and if you see any mistakes let me know. Would love to hear what you think.

The apartment was pretty quiet, other than the soft crying that could be heard from Raven's room. The closet light was the only source of light in the cluttered bedroom, causing strange shadows to form on the three teenagers sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from the small light. The bed creaked as the blonde leaned closer into the other girl, closing her eyes again, and holding on tightly to the brunette's red dress.

“I should have listened to you,” Clarke muttered into Raven's shoulder. “It's not like it hadn't happened before.” Her words came out in short breaths, painful and dry as tears went streaming down her face, landing on the skin of Raven's collar, staining them lightly with her mascara.

“Shhh,” Raven replied quietly, hand in blonde hair, whispering words of comfort and holding her closely. “It's really not your fault.”

They were hidden in the safety of Raven's messy room, assorted magazines lying on tables, with scattered tools and parts, along with some clothing and makeup lying in disarray. They were sitting on the edge of Raven's bed, tight in a hug, both still in their prom dresses, with Bellamy close beside, his hand lightly on Clarke's back. He had abandoned his tux jacket on the other side of his bed, and he had a slightly awkward scowl on his face, as though he wasn't suited to comforting the poor girl crying into Raven's shoulder. He stayed still, ready to offer whatever comfort he could.

Whimpers left Clarke's lips and mascara dappled on her cheeks, her once perfectly done up hair was now ruffled and sticking out awkwardly as Raven slowly took out the pins.

“Would you mind getting her a glass of water?” Raven asked Bellamy quietly and he nodded once, leaving the room.

“We should get you to bed,” Raven insisted, as she pulled the other girl slowly away, making sure to keep a comforting hand against her shoulder. Clarke's eyes had turned red from the tears, and Raven could only offer sympathy through her's. She had been in this very situation as well, and she knew there was no best way to deal with what Clarke was going through.

Raven let go of Clarke momentarily, pulling open drawers and passing Clarke a large grey shirt and some boxers.

“It'll feel better tomorrow,” Raven tried to promise, knowing it was a lie, but Clarke nodded, as if her problems would disappear after sleeping.

“I'm so sorry,” Clarke cried, “I'm totally ruining this night for you too.”

“Don't say that,” Raven replied, helping Clarke unzip the blue dress she was wearing, “You're more important than some silly night.”

Clarke pulled on the grey shirt, and sat back down on the bed, pulling the shorts up after.

“It's a once in a lifetime event,” Clarke continued, eyes on the dark floor, “and I've ruined it for both you and Bell.”

“I'd rather be here,” Raven insisted, placing her hand on Clarke's, and pulling her up from the bed.

Bellamy returned, in one hand a glass of water, and in the other a damp face towel. Raven muttered a quick thanks, and motioned for Clarke to get into her bed. Bellamy placed the glass the nightstand next to the bed, and passed the damp towel to Raven.

Raven gratefully took the small towel and leaning down, wiped away the tears and mascara on Clarke's face carefully as Clarke closed her eyes.

“We're here for you Princess,” Bellamy finally spoke, “No matter what.”

“Thank you,” she muttered quietly, turning to her side once Raven was done, closing her eyes once again and breathing slowly, pressing her face against the side of the pillow.

Raven made her way around the bed, sitting down on the other side, right beside Clarke, with her back against the headboard of the bed. She placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

“There might be some sweats that fit you in that bottom drawer,” Raven offered quietly to Bellamy, pointing to the wardrobe across the room. The boy nodded, scrambling through the clothing in the dark room.

As soon as he found what he was looking for, he silently plucked off his shirt and pants, changing into the proffered sweats and then sitting down across from Raven on the small stool in her room.

They waited in silence, listening to Clarke's breathing until it slowed. Finally, Raven determined the other girl to be asleep, and she peeled herself off the bed, grabbing a sweater and some pants from the ground beside her and motioning for Bellamy to follow.

She closed the door behind her, and pointed to the kitchen, where their jackets and bags had been abandoned.

“I'm going to shoot Clarke's mom a text,” Raven decided, “let her know Clarke's ok, then do you want some popcorn?”

“Sure,” Bellamy agreed.

“We'll stay in the den, watch a movie or something, in case she needs us?”

Bellamy nodded his agreement.

  


.

  


When Clarke woke up, her head was pounding and she could hear voices coming from somewhere around the apartment. She stretched, realizing she was in fact in Raven's bed as memories came flooding back to her. Yesterday had been the prom from hell.

She stretched and yawned again, stepping out of the bed, ready to face the day with a frown on her face. Clarke grabbed the water by the bed, taking a chug in hopes of clearing her head, and then made her way out of the room. Opening the door, she was hit by the pleasant smells of breakfast being made, and recognized the voices of her two best friends coming from the kitchen.

“Morning Princess,” Bellamy greeted, as she entered the kitchen. She yawned once more in greeting.

Bellamy was sprawled out at the kitchen table, wearing his unbuttoned tux shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of baby blue sweats, his feet propped up on a kitchen chair.

“You're just in time for pancakes,” Raven smiled. She was hovering by the stove, taking spoonfuls of batter and placing them on a pan. It smelled fantastic.

“I'm so sorry for last night,” Clarke apologized, sitting down on the chair beside Bellamy's feet.

“It's not your fault,” Bellamy insisted, “it's Finn's.”

“Speaking of,” Raven said, turning away from the stove momentarily to point with a spatula to the phone on the kitchen table, “he tried calling a few times last night. I told him to stick it up his ass.”

Clarke smiled a tiny smile, her eyes still sad as she glanced at the phone on the table.

“He left a few text messages too,” Raven continued, “some stupid groveling.”

“Don't,” Bellamy said as Clarke reached for the phone, “it might be best not to... reply.”

Clarke nodded, curiosity winning as she read through the texts. Raven was right, each text from Finn was begging for another chance. She scrolled through them, and though her eyes watered, no tears came. She shook her head simply and placed the phone back down. Raven smiled back at her, placing a plate of pancakes down in front of her.

Grabbing the fork with one hand, stabbing the syrup covered pancake on top, and placing her other hand on her cheek, Clarke gratefully dug in.

“I'm not even sure what I'm supposed to do now,” Clarke muttered between bites. Raven joined them at the table, after making two more plates of pancakes.

“I actually got an idea about that last night,” Raven offered as she reached into her pocket and passed Clarke a key.

“What's this for?”

“Ocean Side,” Raven clarified, after swallowing some pancake.

Clarke felt uncertain. She hadn't been back to Ocean Side since her mom had sold their cabin three years prior. When her dad had died.

Ocean Side as she remembered it was beautiful. Her family had gone every summer, whenever either or both of her parents had a few days off. She remembered fishing with her dad, going shopping at the small market with her mom, and walking on the beach, trying to paint the sunset. It was where she had met Raven, almost seven years ago, and they had done beach parties, and hikes, smoking behind the old church and in the parks, and kissing. She had tried alcohol for the first time, tried shoplifting, tried so many new things. A large part of her, forgotten, lived back there.

Raven had inherited the beach house from her grandmother and had invited her back for a few trips each year, but each time Clarke had refused. The painful memories of her father lived there, in the ocean breeze and the tall trees.

Maybe it was time to face her fears. Time to return. Clarke nodded slowly.

“Are you sure?” she asked, looking into Raven's eyes. “It's your beach house.”

“No problem,” Raven insisted, “I won't be going with you though. I'm visiting my Aunt in Cleveland, but as soon as that boring trip is done, I'll be right down. Before the Beach Light's Festival. Before my birthday.”

“Oh yeah,” Clarke smiled wide, remembering the annual festival held throughout the small town. She smiled wider at the mention of Raven's birthday. The girl knew how to throw a party. And it was her 18th too, so it was bound to be insane. “What about you Bellamy?”

“I'll come with Raven. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out on Sunday, but I should be recovered by then,” Bellamy smirks, big enough to show his teeth. “Octavia will be there though, if you need company.”

Clarke hadn't seen Octavia since she had moved to Ocean Side. She was a year younger than Bellamy, and had opted on going to the small high school in the town instead of staying in the large city with her mother. The two had never really gotten along well, and Bellamy acted as a buffer between the always fighting mother and daughter. He would disappear as often as he could to visit his sister, staying full summers at Ocean Side if he could. Plus, since Bellamy was a great surfer amongst other summer water activities, he often got hired by the Recreation centre located in the town to teach surfing and boating lessons.

“Thank you so much,” Clarke said, tears coming to her eyes. She pulled the other girl into a tearful hug. “I really appreciate it.”

“It's no problem, really.”

“You think my mother will be fine with it?” Clark asked, before gasping, “my mother! Does she know where I am?”

“Don't worry, Princess,” Bellamy replied, “Raven texted her last night. She's fine.”

Relief filled Clarke's face and she smiled contently.

“You guys are the best.”

  


.

  


Abby had agreed. She had been completely enthusiastic about the whole idea. Clarke knew that her mother had never been Finn's number one fan, and though she had taken the break up with a smile on her face, Clarke knew her mother's heart was in the right place. The whole trip would be good for Clarke.

“Any idea when you'll come back?” Abby asked her that afternoon as Clarke was packing her things.

“Not sure,” Clarke responded, folding shirts and packing some Cds for the trip. “Raven said I could stay indefinitely.”

Clarke frowned, contemplating her choice of two swimsuits, and finally deciding on the black instead of the red one.

“You're free to visit as well,” Clarke said, looking up to her mother who was leaning against her bedroom door.

“Of course,” Abby answered, “I'll try to get a week off at the hospital.”

“We'll call and skype too,” Clarke promised.

“Come on,” Abby said, pulling Clarke into a hug, “I'll miss you a lot.”

  


.

  


Clarke didn't bother with the GPS. Her mom helped pack everything in her old, rickety black car, and with a final hug wished her well.

Clarke turned the radio up and rolled the windows down, enjoying the fresh June air that whistled into the car. She put her sunglasses on, occasionally singing along to whatever played and sipping from the slurpee she had picked up on her way out of town.

Finn had tried calling again multiple times, but Clarke rejected each call, deciding that avoiding him completely would be the only way to enjoy her summer completely. It was immature to say the least, but Clarke really wanted to enjoy herself.

She stopped at a convenience store that had been there, by the highway, for as long as she could remember. The sun bleached sign stood high above the gas pumps, just like she remembered, the faded letters declaring the store to be a Gas-N-Go. A young family was parked there as well, filling up on snacks and gas and she parked behind them.

She filled her car with gas, grabbed some Red Vines and paid the lady at the counter with some of the cash that her mother had given her.

Clarke hit the road again with renewed vigor, enjoying the bright, green colours that passed by as she drove quickly down the highway. The woods would always remind her of her father, and for the first time in two days, Clarke found herself crying for her father instead of for Finn. The tears felt good, as if she was in his presence once again, reunited once again.

The drive took longer than she remembered, almost four hours of driving south west, and when she finally made it to the town, dropping down to the slow speed limit that was set along the old, paved roads, Clarke saw places that were both new and old. The town had grown slowly in the last three years, though she recognized Pandora's Closet, her mother's old favourite store, The Rut, an old pub that had stood the test of time along with an old Fish n' Chips hut that had no name.

The wind that flooded through Clarke's car smelled of the ocean causing Clarke to smile. She weaved her way through the tiny downtown, turning her car down Cobble Drive, where Raven's beach house was located.

The house hadn't changed very much in Clarke's absence. The sunflowers that Raven's grandmother planted were growing beautifully, the brown bricks were dappled from the sunlight breaking through the leaves of the small trees, and Raven's old, rusted dirt bike was parked in the driveway, patiently waiting for its owners return.

Clarke parked her car beside the bike, and with a deep breath stepped out of the car. The neighbours across the street waved to her, where they were sitting on their patio, drinking and watching their children playing on the street. She waved back enthusiastically, and made her way up the stone pathway to the front door.

The inside of the beach house was slightly dusty, Raven had returned to the house sometime in May, to drop off the bike outside and prepare for the summer. Clarke takes a moment to glance around the familiar entrance, welcoming in its beautiful oak floors and walls. Clarke drags her bags with her, going up the steps to the second floor and finding the guest bedroom. It was simple in design, cream walls, and a large bed with a light blue duvet, and some water paint pictures hanging on the wall. The view from the second floor was astounding, the afternoon sun reflecting peacefully on shining blue waves that hit the sands rhythmically. It had Clarke itching to take out her own water paints in hope that she could recreate its beauty, but Clarke knew she would have other days to paint the glory before her.

Instead, Clarke worked on her new goal. She placed her smaller bag on the bed and pushed the other one to sit beside the wooden wardrobe, and headed out to the hallway. Beside the bathroom was a small closet filled with cleaning supplies. The afternoon was filled with Clarke cleaning the place, preparing it for when Raven would arrive, as a sort of thank you for hosting her during the summer.

She opened windows, letting the spring air enter the house, as she dusted and swept, singing along to whatever music her iPod shuffled to.

And when, finally, the house was perfectly clean, the sun was close to setting and her stomach was growling. There was no food in the house, and the Red Vines Clarke had purchased had long ago been finished off. Her final task would be to buy groceries.

The physical labour of cleaning the entire house had left her feeling exhausted, yet refreshed. The time spent had kept her thoughts away from Finn, and concentrated on the task at hand, and instead she found herself daydreaming about a summer spent with friends, doing the festival, riding fair rides and going to the beach with Raven and Bellamy at her side.

Her thoughts shifted again as her stomach growled, demanding attention once again. Scanning the pantry for anything, Clarke made herself a mental list of what she would need, until she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

She rushed to the door, not sure who to expect, and when she opened the door, she was definitely surprised.

“Octavia?!” Clarke's words came out confused and stunned. Last time Clarke had seen her, she had been a plucky girl, fourteen or so, wearing short, bedazzled skirts and wearing pink lip gloss and matching nail polish. The girl before her was something completely different.

In front of her stood a taller, more confident version of the Octavia she remembered. She was dressed in scrappy, tight, ripped skinny jeans, tucked into heavy, black leather boots with a large, matching jacket. Her eyeliner and eyeshadow was thick and dark, and if it wasn't for the giant smile the girl was giving her, Clarke would have probably been slightly afraid in her presence.

“Clarke!” the girl responded, jumping into her and pulling her into a large hug. “I'm so happy to see you again! It's been too long!”

“No kidding,” Clarke replied with enthusiasm.

“Raven texted me telling me you'd be here, but I didn't believe her,” Octavia continued, “had to come check it out for myself.”

The girl was grinning largely, and she held Clarke arm's width apart to give the blonde a once over.

“You know,” she said, nodding, “you haven't changed a bit.”

Clarke laughed, looking back at the younger girl.

“Same thing can't be said for you,” Clarke smiled, motioning to Octavia's outfit with a tilt of her chin.

“Bellamy absolutely hates it,” Octavia confessed. Clarke wasn't surprised at all to hear that. Her long time friend had always been super protective, certainly when things got rough in the Blake household.

“We seriously need to do some catching up,” Clarke replied, before getting interrupted by her growling stomach. Octavia smirked. “I really need to do groceries,” Clarke admitted, “Wanna come with?”

“Sure, not like there's much else to do on a Wednesday evening,” Octavia said before turning and making her way down the porch. Clarke grabbed her keys and wallet and followed after the other girl. Making her way around the car, Clarke noticed the shiny, red motorcycle parked behind Raven's muddy dirtbike.

“Is that your ride?” Clarke asked Octavia as they got into her car.

“Nah,” Octavia replied, “it's my boyfriend's. I technically don't even have my license to drive a motorcycle... yet at least.”

“Impressive,” Clarke said, nodding as she put the car in reverse, “does Bellamy approve?”

“I doubt he will,” Octavia answered with a large, mischievous grin.

“Will I ever get to meet this boyfriend?” Clarke asked as they made their way towards downtown, where the Wholefoods Market was located.

“On Friday,” Octavia decided then and there.

“What's Friday?”

“There's a beach party at The Rut,” Octavia explained. “He'll be there, and you can meet a few other locals and such. Great way to get over that dick of an ex.”

The Rut was an old pub and club that was located in the south of the tiny downtown, right near the beach. Clarke had been too young to pass as close to legal, and had never been inside, but during the night the loud music could be heard on the beach from far away. The patio extended into the beach, and there were often concerts, beach parties and bonfires on the weekend.

She parked the car in the vacant parking lot, and both her and Octavia made their way to the grocery store, Clarke grabbing a cart along the way. Octavia amused her with tales of hijinks done at school or around town, while Clarke stopped every few seconds to place this and that into the cart. She made sure to grab snacks that she knows both Bellamy and Raven like, while nodding and laughing along to Octavia's stories.

“So what inspired the new look?” Clarke asked when one of Octavia's tales had come to an end. “Was it the new boyfriend?”

Octavia gave her a look to say she'd never change for someone else, but then giving a shrug, she muttered, “Just needed something new. Plus Mom was unimpressed, so that's always a bonus.”

They made it to the cash register, and when all the food and drinks were tallied up, the when Clarke saw the total cost she sighed. She pulled out her debit card.

“Fuck,” Clarke muttered, “I'm seriously gonna need a job this summer.”

Octavia nodded as she was packing some cookies into a plastic bag.

“Old Mabel's hiring,” Octavia replied, not looking up from the task at hand, “at least, that's what Bellamy was saying, I think. They always need lifeguards at South Beach.”

“That would be great,” Clarke said, as she started helping her friend. “I could work with Bellamy all summer. I've got my first aid and everything.”

“And Old Mabel totally loves you,” Octavia reminded her. More specifically, Old Mabel had been good friends with Clarke's dad, and when Clarke had been taking swimming lessons, Old Mabel, who had still been in charge of the recreation centre and beach, Old Mabel would always bring the young girl cookies and lemonade at the end of her classes.

“I'll drop off my application tomorrow,” Clarke agreed.

They placed the bags back into the cart, and Octavia pushed it through the doors, riding on it's back through the parking lot. They unloading the bags into the trunk and got into the car.

“Thanks for helping me with this,” Clarke said, as she started driving once more, “and for coming with me.”

“No problem,” Octavia said, “but you're buying me drinks on Friday.” Clarke laughed. “Plus I wanna see party girl Griffin. Haven't seen her in three years.”

“We'll see,” Clarke shrugged.

“No way you're backing out,” Octavia replied, smiling, “I've heard tales of the party beast you become when you get a little vodka in you. And Bellamy definitely told me the story of when you got so high and drunk you peed on a statue.”

“What!?” Clarke shouted, “that was supposed to be a secret!”

“Not your brightest moment,” Octavia replied. “And to think you graduated second in your class.”

“Shut up,” Clarke replied, pouting as she did, causing Octavia to burst into loud laughter.

Clarke parked back in the driveway, and headed to the trunk, grabbing as many bags as she could, and Octavia did the same. They struggled to the front door, Clarke pushed it open with her foot.

They placed the bags on the counter, and as Clarke pulled things out of bags, putting things in cupboards and the fridge, Octavia pulled out a spoon and the carton of ice cream.

“I'm so pumped for Friday,” Octavia announced, returning to the subject of the beach party, “I've never seen you drunk, Clarke,” she pointed out, “this is gonna be so much fun.”

“I've never seen you drunk either, O”, Clarke realized, and then smiled, “according to Raven, you've done some shit too.” Octavia didn't blush, but seemed rather proud instead.

“Sneaking into an abandoned factory was an accomplishment,” Octavia pointed out, “not something to be ashamed of.”

“Right,” Clarke said, not sounding too impressed.

Octavia's phone beeped from inside her pocket. Sticking her spoon back into the ice cream, she pulled the phone out, looking at the text she had received.

“That's the boyfriend texting,” Octavia said, “I better get going. I stole his ride, and he just got off work and needs a ride home.”

“How about we get together tomorrow?” Clarke offered, as she took the ice cream from Octavia and placed it inside the freezer. “We could do some shopping, get some breakfast. Drop off my resume too.”

“Make it brunch and you've got yourself a deal,” Octavia replied.

“You've got my number right?” Clarke asked.

“Yup,” Octavia nodded, as she made her way out of the house, “I'll text you the location. 11 tomorrow, got it?”

“Cool,” Clarke shouted to the girl, who was placing a black helmet on her head, “see you then.”

  
  



	2. Freedom for Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets her freedom after a long year, and discovers her summer will have a little Party Girl Griffin in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer, but eh, c'est la vie.

 

  


Lexa had been looking forward to her last exam for so long. She had been dreading it with all her might, but the minute it was over, she could smell, taste and feel the freedom. The summer air that Ocean Side promised every year, the blue sky reflected off the quick waves that were nothing like the grey campus all around her. Not even an hour after, giving her adoptive mother a kiss on the cheek and her roommate and adoptive sister a good farewell, she was on her way.

The motorcycle ride to the small town was her first bout of freedom. Even with the helmet on her head, the wind whistled through her hair, making it fly behind her. The taste of the air outside the big city is refreshing after what feels like months inside stuffy classrooms.

The beauty of the small town is what Lexa really appreciated. Her small family had started coming here when Indra, her adoptive mother, had decided they needed a summer vacation. Indra hadn't been able to afford much, but an old friend had offered to let them stay in his small house near the beach. And Lexa had returned every year, as often as she could, sometimes dragging Anya or some other Vikings with her.

The Vikings loved the small town as well. Though the locals hadn't quite taken to them at the beginning, they grew to somehow appreciate their presence. The old retirees of the town had taken a while to convince, after all, having a group of leather clad, motorcycle driving city slicks in your small, kid friendly beach town was something else. But it brought flavour to the town, and after the four years of being here, some old ladies could be spotted drinking tea with burly, tattoo covered motorcyclists.

Every time she would return, certainly for the full summers, Gustus would set her up in the guest room in the basement, along with a job at his CD store. Gustus owned the Pub that operated in the evening and filled up the first floor of the building downtown, and during the afternoons, the CD store that was located directly above. Originally, Gustus had made Lexa work at both, giving her even shifts during the afternoon and night, but Gustus had learned the hard way that Lexa was not made for waitressing or mixing drinks.

Though Gustus never really was part of the Vikings, he always had a special place for any of the members at his pub, and the Vikings all really loved him back. They would invite him for drinks, invite him to motorcycle events, and Lexa was truly proud to see her family and her gang getting along.

Her half sister Anya was a part of the Vikings as well. Though her job at Triku Environmental kept her busy, she would try her best. The Vikings were her family, and her family were the Vikings, the two had seemed to meld at some point.

The sun was beating on her back, warm against her large, black leather jacket, promising a warm summer.

  


.

  


She made it to Ocean Side quickly, dropping off her small bag in the basement of the empty house. The basement was a small area, with a tiny living room that had some laundry machines, an old rug with a broken couch and a small mini fridge. There was a small bathroom tucked away beside the bedroom, with a shower. The bedroom itself was nothing too spectacular. It had a small window that peaked at the yard in the back, mostly to let sunlight into the room. The bed was big enough, a little creaky with age but the blankets were thick duvets that were nice even in the warmth of summer, certainly since the basement was usually pretty cold during the night.

Gustus was probably out, since it was 4pm, and the pub would be opening for supper time soon. It was only May, so she knew most of the Vikings probably wouldn't arrive for at least another month, but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy her freedom without them.

She knew Lincoln would be around. He had moved to Ocean Side permanently along with Nyko. Both had joined the Vikings at the same time as her, even though they had been a year ahead of her back in high school. Anya had made the three join, all together, when Lexa had turned 17.

Lexa was sure she would run into him eventually. Ocean Side wasn't exactly huge. But for now, she would enjoy her time alone. If she didn't run into him in the next few days she would send him a text. She had a gift to give his girlfriend as well.

Lexa left Gustus' house, stuffing her wallet into her pants' pocket and placing the helmet back on her head. Lexa drove north, stopping quickly for a slice of pizza at the locally owned Pizza House, and parking at the small national park.

Octavia had shown her this place years ago, and Lexa had found it truly stunning. It was the perfect way to celebrate her first day off school, her first day of summer. She made her way, hiking down the rocky pathway that had formed from from feet stepping, and made her way through thick trees until she got to the rocky cliff overlooking the beach.

Lexa jumped down rock to rock, making her way slowly across the cliff, downwards to where the rocks got smaller, eventually meeting up with the soft, yellow sand. Her heavy boots left thick imprints in the sand, and the sun was starting to set, making the sky glow orange against the waves.

Placing her hands in her pockets, Lexa walked along the shore, enjoying the small breeze blowing in from the west.

  


.

  


Lexa ended up running into Lincoln and Nyko at The Grounder, Gustus' pub, three days later. They were out after work, getting supper. They waved her over after noticing her, both smiling, happy to see her after almost a year away.

“Are you looking forward to the summer?” Nyko asked her, and after a small nod from the stoic girl, he continued. “I know Lincoln is. Octavia is stuck in school until mid-June, and he's pining away, day after day.”

Nyko received an elbow in the ribs for that comment, while Harper, one of the waitresses came over to take their order. Lexa ordered a burger for herself, her personal favourite and something she had been looking forward to since she left Ocean Side to return to the city for school.

“Will you be working at the CD store again this summer?” Lincoln asked, his head motioning upwards momentarily, towards where the CD store was located. It held the same name as the pub, and if you followed the old steps on the side of the building, it was there, with large welcoming windows, and posters on every wall.

“Yes,” Lexa said, taking a sip from her rum and coke. She wasn't a girl of many words, but taking another sip from her drink, she decided she would try again. Lincoln and her had been good friends once, during high school, though she assumed it was mostly because Indra was his aunt.

“I have something for your girlfriend,” she said, and seeing the confusion in his eyes, she explained, “a gift. I've left it at Gustus'.”

“Oh,” Lincoln nodded, “she's meeting us here. Probably walking on her way right now.”

The food arrived at the table, and with a small smile, Lexa took a bite of her burger. It was as good as she remembered. The guys had received their food as well, a plate of wings for Nyko and some Fish n' Chips for Lincoln. The food made the lack of conversation less awkward, as they dug in, loud music blaring from the speakers somewhere within the pub.

“Oh my god!” could be heard from across the room, “Lexa!”

The younger girl excitedly made her way towards them, putting a hand on Lexa's shoulder. Octavia was the type that would hug anyone she hadn't seen in a while, certainly if she had been drinking, but Octavia always respected Lexa's like of personal space.

“I'm so excited that you're here,” Octavia grinned, sitting down right next to Lincoln, grabbing some of his fries. “This summer is gonna be fucking awesome.” She stuffed the fries in her mouth, washing them down with Lincoln's beer. Lincoln seemed not to mind, simply smiling at the girl and continuing his meal.

“I have a gift for you, Octavia,” Lexa said, and if it was even possible the girl's smile seemed to grow even more, and her eyes scanned the table and seat near Lexa, scanning for the apparent gift. “It's at home,” Lexa clarified. “We can go and get it after our meal.”

“Oh yay,” Octavia cheered, “we could go to the beach after,” she suggested.

“Won't it be a little cold?” Lexa pointed out. It was May, which meant the weather was warm from the sun, and many kids had already taken to swimming during the day, but the night was still cool.

“Maybe for a city slicker,” Octavia said. “We've been swimming since April.”

Lexa just shrugged, taking another bite out of her burger. If Octavia was going to swim, she would be forced to as well. It wouldn't be seen well if she played chicken, certainly with Octavia, who was so young and new to the Vikings.

After paying their bills, they left the dark pub, heading to where the motorcycles were parked. Octavia was riding with Lincoln, and the three of them followed behind Lexa as they made their way through the small downtown. It wasn't too busy, being a weekday after all. The town was quiet, with the occasional car or small group of pedestrians making their way here or there.

It got less busy as they made their way down a street full of houses. Gustus lived in the older part of town, where the houses weren't as new or big, but were still near the beach. Lincoln, Octavia and Nyko waited outside, parking their motorcycles near the house while Lexa made her way through the house, to the basement, where Octavia's gift waited, folded on the bed.

When Lexa returned, Octavia was excitedly waiting beside Lincoln under a streetlight. The sun was starting to set, though in the dimming light it was easy to see the excitement Octavia had.

Lexa passed the black bundle to Octavia who carefully unfolded it. She held the gift, the black leather jacket up, where she could examine it carefully with her eyes and hands. She ran her fingers over the patches on the front, turning it over to look at the Viking's gang symbol on the back. The symbol was hard to see in the dark, but it covered a large section in the middle of the jacket on the back. The patch was grey with a red outlining of an old viking with a twirling mustache and beard, and a helmet with long, swirling wings. Anya had designed the symbol years ago, back when she was 17 and new to the vikings. It was a beautiful design, the viking looked strong and wise, like a leader.

Octavia seemed to be trying to hold back an excited squeal, though Lexa was sure that if Octavia smiled any more her whole face would break.

Octavia returned to looking at the front of the jacket, running her hand over the smaller patch display her name in dark grey letters, and then the opposing side of the jacket, her finger's running over the current year.

Lexa's own jacket had six patches, one for each year she had been in the Vikings, where Octavia's had one. Every year she would get to add another, indicating simply the current year.

Octavia shrugged of the light fall jacket she had been wearing, tossing it to sit on the red motorcycle seat, and quickly wrapped herself in the jacket. Like Lexa, the jacket was a bit too big, but it suited the young girl very well. She twirled around, as if she was trying on a new dress, looking to Lincoln for approval, who only nodded with a smile.

“Thank you so much, Lexa,” Octavia said smiling, pulling her into a hug. Lexa accepted the hug with some reluctance and some surprise, making sure to keep her face devoid of emotion, unlike the other girl who couldn't stop smiling. Lexa pushed the girl away after seconds, feeling like she'd had enough of this, and Nyko looked impressed that Octavia hadn't been punched or knifed instead.

“You're one of us now,” Lexa replied, “you passed Viking initiation months ago. You should have gotten it then.”

Octavia nodded, but her smiling didn't change.

“Screw the beach,” Octavia decided, “I wanna wear this out. Let's go riding.”

Thank god.

  


.

  


May made its way into June, and Lexa got to see Octavia more often as school ended for the young high schooler. During the days, Lexa would work at the CD store, organizing and selling while listening to whatever she felt like, enjoying the view from the large store windows that showcased the small downtown below, sun creeping out over houses and buildings.

It was an early Thursday morning that her routine changed. Normally she would take the long way to work if it was sunny, enjoying the morning air while riding quickly through the streets on her motorcycle. Gustus lived down North Beach Street, and she would drive down the long winding road, until she reached 2nd Street, making a left turn. She would take Cobble Drive or Mourey Bay, until 4th, which connected to the downtown. The CD store was located at Main and Harbour.

She made her turn that morning down Cobble, but did a double take as she drove down the street. Lexa had not heard Octavia speak of Raven's return to Ocean Side, and she was sure she would have heard from her by now. Yet there was a car parked in the driveway of the beach house.

Lexa parked her bike, stepping up the stone path to the house. She was sure that if Raven had arrived, she would have at least come by, her annoying self loved to pester Lexa, any hours of the day. Lexa pressed to doorbell and waited, hearing nothing at first, and then fast paced steps in the house.

The door whipped open, and a face showing confusion, then surprise and then confusion was displayed. Lexa was greeted with someone who was definitely not Raven. She was pale, with blonde hair, shining brightly in the early morning sun. The girl in front of her was not dressed for company at all, instead wearing baggy pants and a dirty, paint covered shirt. She had a little blue splotch of it on her cheek and an even smaller paint smear on her nose. Her hair was tied back in some sections, as if the blonde had not bothered to care for it in her haste.

“Hello?” she asked, clearly not expecting company. Her blue eyes searched Lexa’s expectantly.

“Where is Raven?” Lexa replied.

“Oh, right,” Clarke responded, “she's in Cleveland, visiting her aunt.”

“When will she return?” Lexa asked, and before Clarke could answer, she continued. “And what are you doing here?”

“Raven's letting me stay here,” Clarke answered, her face looking less pleasant at the disruption Lexa was causing and the curt questions Lexa was asking. Clearly the girl in front of her was not a morning person. “And she'll be back in two weeks.”

Clarke looked at her expectantly, waiting to see if Lexa was satisfied with the answer.

“Alright,” Lexa nodded, “let her know I was here.”

Without another word, Lexa turned back to her bike.

“I don't even know who you are,” Lexa heard the blonde girl mumble. Lexa smirked feeling the blonde's eyes on her back.

  


.

  


She joined Lincoln for brunch at Ellen's Cafe, and while they were waiting in line to order she spotted the blonde sitting at a booth with Octavia, both eating breakfast together and laughing. Lexa nudged Lincoln, motioning with a tilt of her chin to where the two girls are seated.

“Who is that?” Lexa asked with curiosity. The blonde is dressed nicer than she had been this morning. Instead of grey, paint covered clothing, the girl is in jean shorts, and a darker blue blouse. Her hair is less of a mess as well.

Lincoln observed the two, before looking back to the menu.

“Must be Clarke,” Lincoln said shrugging. “Octavia mentioned her yesterday. Something about a breakup.”

Lexa scoffed, rolling her eyes. That made sense. Raven would be the type of person to send some heartbroken girl to the beach in hopes of helping the friend in question to get laid.

“Let's go sit with them,” Lincoln said, once he ordered and paid.

“What?” Lexa replied. “I don't think so.”

But Lincoln didn't hear. Lexa momentarily contemplated eating alone, but instead, with a sigh, she followed behind him.

Lincoln was shaking Clarke's hand by the time she got to the table.

“Oh, Clarke,” Octavia said, “this is Lexa.”

“Nice to put a name to a face,” Clarke replied, with a small smile. The girl didn't seem to be uncomfortable surrounded by a small group of bikers, and Clarke's response to Lexa's intimidation seemed to be small, witty smiles. Lexa would have to put in some effort to let Clarke know where she stood on the social ladder.

“You guys already met?” Octavia asked, looking from the smiling face of her friend to the stoic one of the bike gang leader.

“This morning,” Clarke clarified, “she, uh... interrupted my painting.” That explained the outfit Lexa had caught her in.

“I forgot you painted, Clarke,” Octavia remarked.

“There's a bunch of areas I'm going to paint,” Clarke said, not looking up from her food as she took some bites of toast. “The ocean. From the cliff, I'm going to paint the Old Man, and Meyer's Tooth.”

The Old Man Lexa was familiar with. It was an old statue that stood in the middle of the small downtown park. The statue itself was of a man wearing a suit, with a briefcase in one hand and a tophat held lazily in the other hand. It was Meyer’s Tooth that she had never heard of. Nobody in Ocean Side had ever mentioned it to her before.

“Meyer's Tooth?” Lexa asked, confused. Lexa had been coming to Ocean Side for years, and she had never heard of such a place. Clarke must have not been an Ocean Side first timer as she had originally thought.

“It's a lovely place my dad showed me years ago. You can only get to it by boat” Clarke explained, as their eyes met. “It's really beautiful. You go down this bay south of the cliffs, follow the river, and there'll be this fork, and it'll lead to this beautiful cave. There's those hangy downy rock things.” She made a motion with her four fingers pointing down.

“Stalactites?” Lexa offered, and Clarke nodded putting her finger to her nose and then pointing back to Lexa, smiling.

“That's it. Some of them just touch the water. It's fantastic during the night, because it looks like thin mountains touching the stars. Upside down of course.”

“Sounds beautiful,” Lexa agreed.

“I’ll show you sometime,” Clarke replied, smiling a bit, only to blush and make eye contact with the others at the table, extending the invite to them as well.

There was a pause in the conversation as Clarke refused to meet Lexa’s eyes, and both resumed eating quietly.

“Clarke got a job as a lifeguard,” Octavia announced, trying to get the conversation going.

“Not officially, O,” Clarke interrupted. “I need to pass Mabel's test tomorrow first.”

“Oh like that will be any challenge,” Octavia scoffed, “when you pass, and you will, I'll buy you a shot tomorrow at the party.”

“Will you be going to the party, Lexa?” Clarke asked, her blue eyes back on Lexa.

Lexa opened her mouth but Octavia spoke up for her instead.

“Of course she will,” Octavia said, “she can't miss out on Party Girl Griffin.” Octavia received an elbow in the gut and a glare from Clarke.

“Party Girl Griffin?” Lexa asked, eyebrow raised. Clarke blushed and shrugged. “Didn't take you for someone who partied hard, Clarke.” A shy smile made its way on to her face, until it broke by Octavia's joyful input.

“She's a major fan of body shots, and one time when she was high she-” Octavia's story was quickly put to an end by an elbow in the gut and a sharp, threatening glare. The smallest smile formed on Lexa's face, as she fought to keep it down. Clarke was becoming more interesting as the seconds went by, and if the story Octavia had been ready to tell involved a Clarke Griffin who was fine with drugs, maybe Clarke could be trusted amongst the Vikings.

Lexa felt her phone vibrate, a reminder she had set to get herself to her job. With a sigh, she got up from the booth.

“As pleasant as this has been, I must be heading to work,” Lexa said, keeping her face neutral.

“We'll see at the party tomorrow, right?” Octavia asked, smiling up at her.

“Of course,” Lexa nodded, “I wouldn't want to miss out on Party Girl Griffin.”

“Goddamnit Octavia,” Lexa hears Clarke mutter, and Lexa smirks once more.

  
  
  



End file.
